


What One Person Can Do:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: FFL&H Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Blow Jobs, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, M/M, Male Slash, Mixed Martial Arts, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slash, Tournaments, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny gets involved in a Charity MMA for the Orphanages, & Special Olympics, The Team thinks it's a bad idea, & that they should find someone else to o it, But Danny wants to show them that he can do it, Will he do it & be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a scorcher of a story!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Steve & Danny are together in this one, Part of my series !, Not really a story, but a scene, so please read & enjoy!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	What One Person Can Do:

*Summary: Danny gets involved in a Charity MMA for the Orphanages, & Special Olympics, The Team thinks it's a bad idea, & that they should find someone else to o it, But Danny wants to show them that he can do it, Will he do it & be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a scorcher of a story!!!*  
  
  
*Author's Note: Steve & Danny are together in this one, Part of my series !, Not really a story, but a scene, so please read & enjoy!!!!*  
  
  
"I don't like this idea", Commander Steve McGarrett declared as he & his team along with Joe White, listen to Detective Danny "Danno" Williams telling them that he entered a touranment for charity for Kids, Steve knows that it's tough, & sometimes the fighters can get a little rough, & he is worried for his partner, & he doesn't want to see him get hurt.  
  
  
"I don't like it either", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as voice of reason for the team, even though Danny & Steve aren't really his brothers by blood, & not native Hawaiians, they are brothers by heart & spirit, & he too does not want to see Danny get hurt in the ring.  
  
  
"What if you get hurt, Brah ?", Officer Kono Kalakaua said full of concern, & she loves Danny, she can always count on him for anything, especially anything important, she thinks of him a as brilliant person, & detective, she hopes that he would use those smarts to reconsider fighting this match. She wants to see his smiling face, & him ranting at Steve for one thing or another, He is ohana, & she would be damned if she loses it after 2 1/2 years.  
  
  
Agent Lori Weston said agreeing, "Yeah, Danny, I mean I've been to those fights, & they are brutual, I mean absoultely brutual, You will need the edge, or back out now, We know that you can take care of yourself, but we care about you too much", & Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing out the mouths of people, who are suppose to be ohana.  
  
  
"I am doing this, so I don't give a flying fuck what you guys say or want, I am doing this, cause every kid deserve the best opportunity to be handed to them, They are the underdogs, & so am I, I've been bullied my whole, & I had taken people's crap, well not any more !", he said full of anger, Joe White decided to diffuse the situation, & fast, "I think it's courageous & pretty ballsy for Danny to do this, I think that he deserves our support", Steve said, "You are right, Joe", (to Danny): "I am sorry, Danno", the others said in unison, "Us too, Danny", Danny smiled & nodded as he accepted the apology. Steve will show him how sorry he is after, when they get home.  
  
  
Steve said, "Danny, I think Lori is right when you need an edge for this contest", Danny perked up, & said, "I am all ears, Steve", Chin said knowing what Steve is thinking, "Steve is thinking that we all train you Navy Seal & Five-O Style", Steve smiled as Chin knew that is exactly what he is thinking, "I like it", Commander Joe White said with a smile, Lori & Kono said in unison, "So do we", Chin said to Danny, "What do you think, Brother ?", Danny said smiling a sly grin, "I love it, Backup in the background", Steve said, "I guess then guys, we are gonna see Danny kick some ass", Everyone whooped, & Steve said as he gesturing with his hands, "Come on, Guys, I have a plan in mind", Everyone came over, & listened as Steve explained his plan, & they all went home.  
  
  
They had two months to help Danny get ready, plus they need to tell Grace, which probably won't go over so well, cause she doesn't want to see her Danno get hurt, or killed. They will have to break the news to her, when Danny brings her over to his & Steve's house for a weekly BBQ. Steve & the others loves that little girl to death, & they wouldn't want to see her pain or cause it.  
  
  
Once they were settled with their food, Danny said, "Monkey, Danno has to tell you something", Grace gave him her full attention, "I entered a tough contest to help out some disadvantaged kids, & I really want to help them, but I would like your support", Grace thought about it for a second, & asked with concern, "Can you get hurt ?", Danny said honestly, "I can, But Uncle Steve & the others will train me to make sure that it won't happen", Grace looked over & smiled as her ohana winked at her, "Then I will be in your corner, Cheering you on", Danny smiled & said, "Thanks, Monkey, That means so much to me", They hugged & kissed, & everyone breathed out a sigh of relief, & they celebrated with Kono's Double Chocolate Chip Brownies, & they had an evening full of fun.  
  
  
The time came & went, Danny was training hard with the team, & Lori, Kono, & Chin showed him the secrets of their fighting style, & how to balance himself, Joe & Steve showed him how to fight like a Navy Seal, & how to anticipate his opponent's moves, Steve noticed how sexy Danny looks, & how much trimmer & fitter he is, He looks like he can take on ten men, Steve was hard, just by looking at Danny, He stripped him & himself, of their workout clothes, & the Hunky Seal gave his lover an amazing blowjob, & made love in the shower, as his reward for his hard work, & they went to bed that night.  
  
  
The Day of the fight came & went, Danny was prepared beyond belief, & he knew win or lose, He will always have his ohana as support, Grace came in with Kono & Lori, & she gave the four men kisses & hugs as good luck, Then they left Danny with Joe, Steve, & Chin, The three men warmed up the blond, & they headed for the ring.  
  
  
The Fight was on, & Danny's opponent was tough as nails, but Danny did not give up for a second, When he took a kick to the face, & landed hard, Grace cried out, "AUNTIES !!", & hid deep in Kono & Lori's shoulders, Steve screamed out, "IT'S OK, DANNO, SHAKE IT OFF !!!", Joe screamed with equal force, "GET HIM, DANNY !!!", Chin added screaming too, "BROTHER, GO FOR IT !!!" & it was like a charge that lit off in Danny, & the former New Jersey Detective saw opportunites & went for it.  
  
  
Danny got in some amazing shots, & so did his opponent, & they went at it, It was turning out to be great match, & then Danny got in some boxing style punches, The Team whooped & cheered like crazy, Steve said, exclaiming, "Get in there, Danno, Work the body !", Joe exclaimed, "Don't let him breathe, Son !", Chin said exclaiming just as equal, "Slip & Move, Bruddah !", Kono & Lori said yelling, "KICK HIS ASS, DANNY !!!!", Grace said exclaiming happily, "Yeah, Danno !", & Danny kept on, & then the bell rung, & Danny & his opponent went to the center of the ring, along with Steve, Chin, & Joe, & his opponent's trainers & managers, to find out who won the fight.  
  
  
The Announcer came back with the Judges' results, & then said exclaiming, "THE WINNER OF THE $500,000 CHECK FOR THE CHARITIES OF THEIR CHOICE & THE TROPHY IS..... DETECTIVE DANNY WILLIAMS !!!!", The team went crazy, along with Grace, & the girls came into the ring, & Steve automatically put Grace on her father's shoulders, & they went around the ring for the victory lap. A Photographer took his picture with the team, & it was published in the paper the next day.  
  
  
The Governor saw it, & he ordered a victory celebration for Danny, Five-O, & Joe, they all celebrated hard, & Danny manages to squeeze some special time in with Grace, thanks to Rachel, & they all stayed out til Midnight, & they never felt better in their lives, then at that moment.  
  
  
Danny got his payback on Steve for the shower, & Steve lets him have it, cause he deserves it, The Blond Detective turns his partner into putty in his hands, & Danny lets him have his fun, They took a break & composed themselves, & had round two, They were so spent, that they fell asleep in each others' arms. Danny smiles to himself, cause he knew even though he is short, he can do anything that he sets his mind to, & showed the world what one person can do, & he snuggled into Steve, & fell into a peaceful slumber, knowing that everything is great, & his future is safe, secured, bright, & beautiful.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
